


世上所有的悲傷匯聚於此

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: ✎五年後時間點，部分殘酷敘述有。✎帝彌托利升級語音衍生。✎箴言17章22節。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4





	世上所有的悲傷匯聚於此

——憂傷的靈使骨乾枯。

貝雷特不記得這是從哪裡來的說法，但每每看見帝彌托利便會想起那句話。恍若這世上所有的哀愁與悲傷都被揉成了這樣一句脆弱的身體裡，無法宣洩。

人們說帝彌托利‧亞歷山大‧布雷達德徒手撕開孕婦的身體吞吃著未能出生的胎兒，說殘暴如他連魔獸的脊梁都能大口咬碎，說他砍下忠臣的腦袋飲著溫熱的鮮血。日夜不停地積累著罪業，玷污純潔的生命叛離所有禮教。話語在傳遞的過程中，誰也不在意事實為何，無謂地爭辯誰的說發更加荒誕，仿若在他們眼裡這個曾經的王子僅只是茶餘飯後的一個話題。

「⋯⋯」  
若憂傷使骨乾枯，使人憔悴喪失自我，那又該如何喚回能夠讓血管充盈血液的心臟呢？

就像是要成為他人眼中的模樣，帝彌托利‧亞歷山大‧布雷達德出口便是惡聲罵語。宛若只在乎復仇與殺戮，其餘的一切與他無關，像台壞掉的樂器，不論怎麼彈奏總是走調的幾個音聲。

但貝雷特沒有聽漏，在某次戰鬥中，帝彌托利那細不可聞的獨語。  
「每多殺一人，我就越接近怪物嗎⋯⋯」  
本以為聽錯了的貝雷特，抬起頭的瞬間正好看見轉身就走的帝彌托利，眼角閃過一絲淚光。

怕是對誰說都無法被理解吧。  
但貝雷特便覺得那是淚水了，那依舊溫柔的少年而今被困在漆黑冰冷的盔甲裡，沒有多餘的力氣能夠逃脫。

在眾人折返大修道院的路上，貝雷特拉住了帝彌托利。  
疲憊的行軍對於被留在戰場上的兩人沒有多留意，雖說曾經的學生有幾個僅只是投以擔憂的視線，也沒有在歸隊的路上逗留的想法。喧嚷的聲音遠去後。被貝雷特留下的帝彌托利沒有說話，但那掛著深深憔悴的眼睛死死盯著他曾經的老師看著。  
「你不是怪物，也不會成為怪物。」

帝彌托利遲了幾拍才意識到自己在戰場上洩漏了心聲，還是被最不想知道的對象聽見了。牙一咬，正思索著該如何才能再度將對方從身邊趕走，下一秒卻被過於接近的臉孔擾亂了思考。

「你⋯⋯做什麼。」  
乾裂的嘴唇感受到的溫度，柔軟以及濕潤。沒有任何味道，但卻彷彿帶著清香。  
「殺了我吧，帝彌托利。如果你真的想成為怪物的話，就殺了我。」貝雷特放開了捧著帝彌托利雙頰的手，低下頭不願對上帝彌托利的視線。「只要殺了相信你不是怪物的我，這世上便不會再有人懷疑你說出的話語。」

「你瘋了。」  
「⋯⋯是啊，也是啊。」  
帝彌托利不可置信地看著變得奇怪的貝雷特，看著那總是強大的身影，在此刻竟變得如此渺小無助。

一聲嘆息，分不清是誰。  
在剛結束戰爭的前戰場上，莫名地迴盪著。

仿若世上所有的悲傷匯聚於此。

**Author's Note:**

> 玻璃成分高到我不敢放白情賀文Tag，這大概是Youtube幫我放的BGM的鍋，感謝YT大神。  
> 雖然骨乾枯的前一句是喜樂的心乃是良藥，但((((


End file.
